A dream or Real?
by Rendy Radhitya.P
Summary: A days after exam, we loved to play around the school without any study lesson. But I only person who felt the different from them. Throw by mysterious figures. With a new student until the real was covered by the truth! I only want to have one question. This is a dream or reality? (And enjoy! ) :D


**Chapter 1: a new student, a new world?**

Note: still pretty bad of my English speech, so sorry about that :D. And I don't own any of this character except my oc. Well, shall we begin then?

A bursting light, come from an invisible, window. Even though, it still dark, but I still can feel a warm of the bursting light. When I wake up, from most comfortable bed, I saw my mother watch a clock. It still likes a dizzy thing or a tornado in my brain, whose make me like a half-drinking man. (Well? shall we go for the next part?)

My mother; has a long black hair and which she a little taller than me, wearing a gray clothes. Who are the clothe often used for work every Monday until Friday. My brother; who has a short black hair like me, (but so that's doesn't meant, BOLD, you will know it how long me and my brothers hair in chapter 2). A little shorter than me, but actually he is smarter than me in mathematics, If you ask me.

We wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a mark on its right top. The shoes we used are black colored and a white pair sock. And wear blue-colored jeans. My father are at Jakarta (the capital of Indonesian), which he used to live there about 5 days and come home 2 days after. He used work there, which I don't know where it is.

After the breakfast was finished, I and my brother, was go out from house and leave it, for today school. Well, we must cross the opposite main street. It's a bit rough sometimes, a car was extremely high speed at the opposite road or street. We still get crossed easier, well because it been 2 years we've crossed this street. We wait until our "car" arrives, you should know it if you've been in Indonesians ;D.

A red big car stopped in front of us, the door was folding, so we can just let our foot can easily step inside it. (for English: public transportation which it called: angkot for indonesian)

We sat down in very back of the vehicle; the chair was long and face-to-face to the opposite. We didn't talk each other, because, It doesn't the way like bus, "angkot" has a free pick type of person (not for a thief who just ran off and picked him/her up immediately). We wait without any voice even other people. When a landmark I know, we're closing in. A yellow colored wall of junior high school, I said to the driver to stop in front of the gates. After gave the money to the driver we turn around (of course we dropped of our self) and began our school daily.

We go to our class, which in deeper to the school.

I watched, that only a few friends of mine are gathered in the middle of the class, I was taken off my bag and come to them. When some of my friend turned around me with a happy and warm smile, they began to chat with me, well it ended up with a discus.

"Say, Rendy, what do you think with this photo of a new student?" one of my friend ask to me with curios look, his name was Adam (for English: Idim), who shorter than me, has a brighter skin than me, has a short-black hair, and fat.

"Well, can you show it to me? I don't know if I didn't look it!" I said with a little chuckle. He handed me the photo. It was the photos of two persons, one girl and another was boy. The girl has white and red shirt, a red short hair, a red mini-skirt (well I didn't look at it for long), and a blue triangle necklace.

The boy has a short blue-darker colored hair, a white as well but this time with blue colored shirt, he wear a blue jeans but brighter than ours. We each other always wear the same clothe and jeans. Even the girl, wear a long-sleeved white shirt and long skirt.

"Well, I don't know too… only why they can be accepted with their hair style and other thing we shouldn't do? But, their necklace reminds me something…" I said to them, they just say a few words coming through their mouth, and capture the voice with my two ears. They chat we me again before I remembered something.

"But surely, you shouldn't take care of that…" one of my friends said to me with a happy smile, named Faiz (for English: Fi-ez). He has a short black hair, a darker colored skin than me and have the same height as me, he even make all the class laugh, when we are still study quietly. Well we used to call him pa ciss (for English: pi-cess).

"We should go up to the field, the bell are ringing, right?" Adam suggested us, even ask us.

"There isn't a ceremony today…" Pa ciss told us, we looked at him. He even already knew "why?"

"It is said, that the field are being prepared for a ceremonial… for… tomorrow!" Pa ciss explained, we didn't know about ceremonial. But after the last sentence, someone open the door! We all wonder who. The first arrives, was a boy, he wears the same clothes as the photo, even the jeans and the red triangle necklace. And the second arrives with a warm smile, is a girl.

She even wear the same clothes as the photo, she wears a blue triangle necklace. But, now she wears a long skirt. We all just look at them 1 until 5 second, until we all chat each other again, someone chat about the arrives new student. But me, and my friend are discuss what we will going to do now. They walk to the back class, just search for empty table and chair, just right behind me.

"Are we going to befriend with them?" Adam asked to us. I'm in confused why he said that, we all known most of this school are nice and kind, but some of them are the opposite.  
"What do you mean? You know, the new student always have a good treat for the first time they in the school!" I explained to Adam. But other too, Support Adam.

"Well, he's right, Rendy! They are from other country! But they did get here all by themselves…" one of my friend supported Adam, named, Rifki (for English: Refke , he is the shorter student in our class, with a spiky hair and a brown dark skin. He is also a humorist like Pa ciss. We called him Kiki (for English: Keke).

"From where?" I asked him, I'm got interesting about them. 'Maybe this would be interesting information' I thought when he get started to explain. If there were a preparation ceremony for tomorrow we used not taking a study, so we can do anything except go home or other things that would be the problem of the situation.  
"I don't know where are they come from… but this is what I heard, they can't speak, but surely, they can understand what each of them are thinking… that's what I know!" he explained, the other ask him, where did he get the information?  
"Just kidding! Hahahaha…" he said and laughing, we didn't get mad but, we understand too, that he always joking. So we ended up laughing together.

I don't know why, but suddenly I feel someone is close by. I turned around as I look; it was the girl of new student! She just smiled on me and my friend, well I've got blushed a little while she was staring at me for the first time with a warm smile. We all paused for awhile, and then we try to have her name.

"So, what's your name?" (Indonesian speak) Pa ciss asked, she did the response, but the ways she looks 'I guess she didn't understand…' I thought to myself. "English, Pa ciss! You know English? It's a language!" Kiki said with completely wrong sentence even he said it, more worst.

"Well… can I know… uh… your name?" I try to ask to her, even I still can't perfect my English speech, but I know what I said.

She didn't response, only nodded and walks away towards the boy, who sits still on his chair. They have the same shape of necklace. 'I wonder if they're brother and sister.' I though while looking the shape of the necklace. But some of my friend said, I was liked her.

Of course not! I didn't know how to shot their heart to mine! I saw them didn't open their mouth, only nodded and shake their head. 'What a mysterious person… but, it looks like interesting if I get closer to them.'

When my mind thinking of that, a bell ringing. Then a loud voice heard by every class in the school. It said "all student can go home, now!" and a hundreds of step are heard by everyone, the pack up all their books and bag, for go to the safely house.

My brother comes towards me, and he said "I've got a fever! We should go home now, Quick!" with not good looking face. I nodded, the only way to go our home with angkot again.

It is hard to get one, why? If one of them stopped, none a few minutes or second, they just run through in. I've already pack up my books and other. It's time to go home as soon as possible. But when somebody just pull me back! "You just go home alone! Alright!" I said that while still getting pulled back, with back step. He nodded and walked to up stair.

"Can you please, STOP!?" (Indonesian) I've said with angry voice, well, even it stopped immediately. I almost fall to the solid ground, but thanks who ever grabbed me.

After the backwards running step, I'm still some of called "a fast runner", but still I can drain out my energy quickly. *catch a deep breath* 'in… out… in… out…' as I make my breath normally and filled my lost energy. I managed to look up freely. My foot are regained its own mobility, I stand still and look face-to-face. My answer wasn't close enough, but far. I thought it was my friend, but the other hands, the girl of new student.

I've get blushed immediately, why? I never seen someone so happily sees me with a warm of smile.

I just laugh to myself, to cover the blushed I have. But it's getting worse than I expected. Not about my face turned to red. But someone pushed me from my unguarded back.

That girl was evaded my unbalanced body. If not, you will know what will happen. After closing in with normal balance and stop, I turned back. 'Now WHAT!?' I didn't expect it was a student of 9 graded. Well I don't know too well about the student or even the name.

With it short comes out from blue darker jeans. He was a bully. With his friend just do the same as he, I'm in no scare or the opposite. But I've feeling in trouble. (this conversation in Indonesian, I will translate it, so don't worry)

"oh… oh… oh, jadi kamu ingin mengambil pacarku, ya?" (Oh… oh… oh, so you want takes my girlfriend, yes?) Well he sound doesn't too tough or calm person. But this time, my minds are floating to anywhere. So exactly, I didn't hear him to well. 'Oh… what does he say, again?' I though, with not good looking face I made.

"Oh… kamu meledek saya, ya? oke, mari kita hajar dia!" (Oh… you are teasing me, yes? Fine, come on you guys, we will beat him!) He did his part, and now his friend do they part. 'WHAT!?' I surprise and slowly focused my mind with them. I slowly step back as they approach me. A fearful feel are gathered to my mind. Until I turn back and start running as fast as I could. (Now back to English)

"After him!" he commanded and his friends are wants to chase me down.

'Ugh… I don't like to being chased down and ended up being bullied! But this is the first time I was being chased down.' I though annoying, that girl only make me like this. If she does this the second time… I will make her regrets it! I focused on the route I choose. I'll try to run to very back of my school. Now I can't run faster and longer.

I stopped my step and rest for awhile. Even I'm hard to breathe right now. I saw that girl who started the troubled. She slowly turned around and ran off to the wall.

Magically I wasn't expect, she was gone to nowhere. A confusion brains started to work. 'What on the earth, she's gone?' I though confusingly. The solid wall only filled with rock and gray liquid, which harden every moment. My ears began to hear a voice.

The sound of air waves, are began to pass me. "Now… he… can't… g… a… way…" unclearly voice heard. It was the group of bully. I slowly turn my step, but one problem. There isn't other way left. Or it means death end.

I try to look around, but no luck. I turned around my back fearfully.' Is this the end of my school days?' I though with no object I can pickup to fight with them. But… this is not the end.

Somebody pull my back strongly and sucked to the wall.

…..

….

…

'Where am I?'

'Am I… in the heavens?'

'Or it's just me?'

'A voice? What it is?'

'Can you wake up, just wake up, please!' a voice are heard by every corner.

An intense of light are comes towards me, I feel hard to open my eye. It is just feel want to sleep again until afternoon. My back feels something soft. Did I land with my bag? No. it softer than bag with lots of book.

My body feels hot every second. But a cool of fresh water are falling. Of course I get surprised and wake up immediately. My head are still dizzy and my vision was short and faded. It takes me one minute to get all stuff of mine (you know WHAT) and some lost breath I've still feel.

I still not enough energy, to stand still. So I decided to scout as I can while sitting.

My body all get wet. 'huh… why my body are wet with my clothe?' I asked to myself in confusion, yet freezing. 'That was my sister doing, kid!' a sound I heard in my head.

But who could it be? I scout every single vision I've got. But no ones are here. Only a bunch of tree and there's a house. A house? Surely, I wasn't thinking this before. But I did the same as what Issun said for the game I've played "leap before you think!"

I feel light as feather when I stand still. 'What? My bag? Where is my bag?' I thought, well I don't need that now but surely strangely, 'your bag are in the house!' someone communicate in my head. Of course I get scared and ran off to the standing house. The door are open widely, thinks this house are being left without locked it. Once I stepped in to the house, my eyes are widely open.

There's still clean here and inside the house, there were room gathered into one, it still good enough than being scared all night. There's a bed and a desk with a wooden chair.

Which the desk and where my bag are. 'My bag!' I though with a deep breath, a relief that my stuff are not been stolen. In outside where looks like big, but when get inside it, a small room with a comfy bed, desk and chair. I still scout everywhere. Until I turn my eyes up to the sky.

A large hole is connecting to the second floor, but it's too high for me to reach it. I did go out for refreshing, it still afternoon.

A voice created from my stomach *stomach groaning*, now I have to go find some food. I did try to find a walk path, and I did find one. It was little and waves, I don't know exactly this road to, but I don't know too if I didn't try it.

My foot began to walk every step of this roads leads. With leaving a footstep behind, I can easily find my way back again.

A hundred of miles away, with a single footstep to begin. I thought that it would be true; I just walked down the little road, about 1 hours. My leg is begging to stop and rest, but my heart just want to continue the walk. My leg got heavier and heavier, every 10 step (I count it).

I almost want to take a deep breath for a moment. So, I don't want to take any fatigue. I rest up under the tree; take a deep breath of air. And slowly let out. I just doing this to make me calm, even I'm in alert of my anger.

My stomach is still hungry, 'if I back to that house, it would probably ended up with hunger. Even so, if I go further in it will be far enough for the rest of the night.' I desperately give up.

There's no one can be found here neither to find to get out from here. Slowly but surely, my vision are slowly faded as long my hunger draws more.

I didn't expect to be like this, with only I die here. I felt a pleasant breeze through my body; it is the time I depart from this world. The only word, rapidly fill my head with no chance to get up. My vision ended up with blank, with a leaf pass by me.

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…..

…..

….

(You know this means are? Well, if someone knows, I'll tell you what this is for me. This is a pause or unconscious, you see, I mean if you're replaced me, and ended up like me. You will get an unconscious, someone have a dream after this step. So if you scroll down when you read. It is the time I'll get my conscious back. But if anyone does like this, I didn't copy it, okay. It was my friend suggestion. Okay shall we get going, then?)

'Why? Why?'

'Why is so dark in here? Why?'

'….'

'Am… I…'

'Departed…?'

'Hm… a… voice…?'

'Who… is… it…? Who…?'

+gained conscious+

'Please just wake up, you did this in second time already!' a sound was echoed around the corner. My head are still dozed off for a few time, so can't get up. But there's somebody here, I couldn't ignore it.

I'll try to reopen my half sleep eye. It is too heavy, I did open my eye's little, but it still all blur. I try to remember what happen, but something strange in me block memories of mine. I'll try to peek my right side.

There is somebody, I don't know who was it, but it has a long white neck, something are straight up on it heads and wearing… a red helmet? With a normal yellow colored round eye. It has a wing too?! And why it always moved up and down? It has a thin and small arm with an oval hand and… what?! A claw?! It's not a human or even an animal at least… it has a red skin all over its body, below the neck and wing too are red, and the last thing, a mark of blue triangle on its chest.

A blue triangle, are perfectly the shame shape of the new girl back into the school.

I've got my conscious back, after the battle against my brain. A refreshing wind, are chilled down my body. And what exactly where am I? I began to lift my heavy body as I can. And I did it, with a full energy from this time, my eye can open freely. What a relief I can get my conscious. This is the first time I've get unconscious.

'oh… so you're wake up already?' somebody are communicate with my head again, when I turn left and right, I found a big as tall as me, monster. It was an accidently both of us surprise of my act and scream. I jumped back from the bed I just sleep and try to find some object to fight back.

It wasn't good enough for me to scout at panicked situation. This time someone tap my shoulder. I just turned around with full of hope it wasn't a monster. But it was even worst.

A same form like that one, but this time bigger and with a blue fur, exchange for the red, but this times a grey little. All was the same except their feet, their tall and size, they eye, they color and the last was their color of triangle, the red is blue and the blue is red.

This time I didn't do the same act, but freeze my stance. 'W-w-what on e-e-earth I-I-I'm now?' I still though that while in panic and scared situation.

Note: well, how about it? Well I thought that some of you are this is the worst or other negative or missing part. I'm still beginner. And I don't know about the next chapter, my target for the next chapter is 5000-8000 words. Oh yeah, If someone like this, I thank you and other who read this stories. Try to tell me if you want to continue to read it, I'll just post another chapter. If you don't like to read it, it's okay. I just remake this chapter, with all that I can do.


End file.
